Look At us Now
by Sakura Prongs
Summary: Pós Kanketsu-hen. Três anos depois, eu finalmente voltei para a Era Feudal e para os braços do meu Inuyasha. Está tudo perfeito. Nada pode dar errado. Bem, era o que eu pensava.
1. Sinopse

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru... Nenhum deles me pertence... Ainda. - Mas ainda roubo eles pra mim. e.e

**Look At us Now**

_**Sinopse:**_

**Kagome's POV:**

Eu era apenas uma estudante do ensino fundamental quando fui a Era Feudal pela primeira vez. Foi quando eu conheci Inuyasha e todos os meus amigos. Depois de um bom tempo lutando, finalmente conseguimos destruir o Naraku, e fazer com que a Shikon no Tama desaparecesse de uma vez por todas do nosso mundo.

Acabei voltando para minha era por três anos e consegui terminar o colegial. Finalmente, pude voltar para o lugar de onde eu sempre pertenci, para a minha casa, para o meu Inuyasha. Mas disso tudo, a maioria de vocês já sabem. Quando eu achei que tudo estava realmente perfeito e nada poderia dar errado. Ah, doce ilusão a minha. Bem, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas, não é mesmo?

_**Trailer**_

**O retorno**

_-Kagome, sua idiota. Por que demorou tanto?_

**Um romance**

_-Eu quase morri, sem você aqui. Comigo. Aishiteru._

_-I-Inuyasha._

**Um filho**

_-G-Grávida?_

_-P-PAI? Eu vou ser PAI?_

_-Inuyasha, seu baka. Isso lá é hora pra desmaiar? ¬¬_

**Um Casamento**

_-Casar? - perguntou Inuyasha confuso_

_-Mas é claro que sim, agora que vão ter um bebê, o correto é se casarem. - disse Kaede._

_-Mas... - tentou argumentar._

_-Sem mas Inuyasha... FEZ A BESTEIRA E AGORA NÃO QUER ASSUMIR? Seu Baka. - disse Shippo._

**Muitas confusões**

_-Ahn... Kagome? Pra que serve isso? - perguntou Shippo apontando para um objeto que Kagome trouxera de seu mundo._

_-É uma máquina fotográfica, Shippo. Como a minha família não vai poder vir ao casamento, pediram para eu tirar muitas fotos. _

_-Ahn... o que é foto... - tentou dizer Shippo, ao mesmo tempo que foi interrompido por um flash. - AAHHHHH... ESSE NEGÓCIO ME DEIXOU CEGO._

**Desentendimentos.**

_-Inuyasha. OSUWARI. - e dizendo isso ela saiu correndo e chorando para o poço._

_-Mas... O que eu fiz?_

**E um final feliz.**

_-Eu te amo mais que tudo, Kagome. Quero ficar com você para sempre._

_-Eu também... Inuyasha..._

**Yo, Minna-san**…

É a minha primeira fanfic de Inuyasha, espero que gostem. Esse é só um resumo rápido sobre a fic, vou postar o primeiro capitulo logo.

**Mandem reviews e deixem uma criança feliz. *-***


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru... Nenhum deles me pertence... Ainda. - Mas ainda roubo eles pra mim. e.e

**Capitulo 1**

_**Voltando pra Casa**_

Aquele cheiro.

Era ela.

Só podia ser.

Tinha que ser.

E com esses pensamentos na cabeça, o hanyou correu para o poço. Aquele mesmo poço que da mesma forma que permitiu que ele a encontrasse, a tirou dele também. Se passaram três anos desde que Kagome havia voltado para sua era, muitas coisas tinham mudado, mas os sentimentos de Inuyasha por ela e vice-versa, continuaram os mesmos desde que a mesma partiu. E agora, ela estava de volta, ela havia voltado para ele.

E ao finalmente, chegar em seu destino, Inuyasha estendeu a mão e trouxe sua amada de volta para seus braços.

- Kagome... Sua idiota. Por que demorou tanto? - disse o hanyou não contentando a alegria dentro do peito.

-Gomen, Inuyasha. Você estava me esperando? - disse Kagome com um sorriso.

Inuyasha então a puxou para um beijo, longo e quente. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam, enquanto suas emoções e pensamentos iam a loucura. Não sabiam o que pensar. Agora, estavam juntos novamente e nada nesse mundo poderia separá-los. Nada. Kagome sentia como se tivesse saído de casa, para uma viagem longa e cansativa, e agora havia voltado. E Inuyasha se sentia como tivesse um vazio dentro de seu peito, uma parte dele estava faltando, e finalmente ele se sentia completo novamente. E quando enfim se separaram, e Kagome olhou em volta, todos aqueles amigos que ela tanto amava, estavam ali.

-Kagome-sama - disse Miroku

-KAGOME - Gritou Shippo

-Kagome-chan. - disse Sango, ao mesmo tempo que cuidava de seus filhos.

-Miroku-san, Shippo-chan, Sango-chan. - disse Kagome ao mesmo tempo que, com um pouco de relutância, saiu dos braços de Inuyasha para abraçá-los. - Vocês não imaginam o quanto eu senti saudades de vocês.

-Nós também sentimos muito sua falta, Kagome - disse Shippo - Claro, que não como o Inuyasha. Ele parecia um retardado, quando você não estava aqui... - e então foi interrompido por um soco de Inuyasha. - -Inu...Yasha... Seu baka. Porque fez isso?

-Humpf... Você fala demais, Shippo - disse Inuyasha, com seu temperamento de sempre.

Kagome começou a dar risadinhas, sentia muita falta de tudo aquilo.

-É, Sango-chan... Parece que a família de vocês aumentou. - disse Kagome reparando nas três crianças.

-Hehe, pois é. - disse Sango sorrindo.

-Por que não vamos até a casa da vovó Kaede? Ela vai gostar de te ver Kagome-sama. - sugeriu Miroku.

-Claro. Também estou com saudades da vovó Kaede. - respondeu Kagome.

E lá estava ela, nas costas de seu amado. Sendo carregada, como não fazia a muito tempo. Ambos estavam felizes por isso, sentiram tanta falta um do outro que é impossível descrever. Depois de certo tempo, chegaram na casa da vovó Kaede.

-Vovó Kaede, olha quem está aqui - disse Shippo

-Vovó Kaede - disse Kagome, correndo para abraçá-la.

-Kagome! - respondeu surpresa - Você voltou.

-Sim.

- É Inuyasha... Sua espera valeu a pena - disse Kaede sorrindo.

-Humpf. - respondeu Inuyasha, com um meio sorriso. Ele mal conseguia conter sua alegria.

-Rin-chan! - disse Kagome surpresa - Então você está morando aqui agora?

-Sim, mas só por um tempo até eu ter a idade certa para poder seguir o Sesshoumaru-sama. -respondeu sorrindo.

-Ei, Shippo. Você não devia ir ao Exame de Raposa Demônio?. - perguntou Kaede.

-Ahn? Para onde Shippo-chan? - perguntou Kagome estranhando.

-Para o Exame de Raposa Demônio... Eu quero me tornar uma raposa mais forte. Mas, hoje não tem não, vovó Kaede, é só amanhã. - respondeu ambas as perguntas.

Kagome sorrio. As coisas haviam realmente mudado desde que ela partiu. Mas não importava. Ela estava ali, de volta para o lugar de onde nunca devia ter saído. Com, de uma certa forma, parte de sua família.

Pouco mais tarde.

Estavam todos em volta de uma fogueira, enquanto Shippo fica bem atento para pegar o maior peixe, dessa vez Inuyasha não se importava. Kagome estava recostada em seu ombro, enquanto ele tinha os braços entrelaçados em sua apenas aproveitar aquele momento com sua Kagome.

-Ah... EU CONSEGUI. Peguei o maior. Peguei o maior. Humpf... Você perdeu dessa vez Inuyasha. - zombava Shippo.

De repente todos caíram na gargalhada, isso traziam velhas lembranças a todos. Era sempre a mesma história... Ambos brigando pelo pedaço maior.

-Humpf... Só porque eu deixei, seu baixinho. - respondeu Inuyasha.

-Ahh... Ta bom. Humpf. Não sabe perder Inuyasha-baka? - disse Shippo em um tom desafiador.

-AHH... SEU MOLEQUE. VOCÊ VAI VER COMIGO.

E então começou a correria. Shippo se transformou e saiu voando e fazendo caretas, enquanto Inuyasha saiu correndo atrás dele e gritando coisas que não davam para entender. Foi então, que todos riram mais alto ainda.

"É, como nos velhos tempos.." - pensou Kagome sorrindo.

Pouco mais tarde, ainda

Agora, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam sozinhos, como não ficavam a muito, muito tempo. Estavam em silencio, olhando um para o outro. Mas era um silencio bom, era agradável ficar assim tão perto. Até que Inuyasha quebro esse silencio.

-Kagome. -chamou-a

-Sim?

-Venha comigo, tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar. - disse apontando para ela subir em suas costas.

-Tá bem. - e subiu.

E então foram seguindo por um caminho que ela desconhecia, um pouquinho fora da vila. Ele corria rápido, e ela sentia o vento em seu rosto. Estavam livres. Livres para fazerem o quiserem. Livres, para serem felizes. Até que eles chegaram em uma clareira, e tinha uma casa lá. Era um lugar realmente belo, com carvalhos e flores por toda a parte.

-Inuyasha... Mas o que... - tentou dizer Kagome, estava sem fala com a beleza do local.

-Eu construí para... Quando você voltasse.

-Você... Fez essa casa para... A gente? - disse surpresa.

-Sim... - respondeu sem jeito.

Ele não sabia como ela reagiria a isso. Mas ao invés de dizer algo, ela apenas seguiu andando até a casa e entrou. O hanyou estranhando a reação da garota, apenas a seguiu. Entrando na casa, era tudo realmente lindo, tanto por dentro quanto por fora. Entrando mais um pouco, ela viu uma cama, parecida com a dela, só que um pouco maior. Vendo a reação que ela teve ao vê-la, Inuyasha tentou explicar.

-Eu tentei fazer uma cama parecida com aquela que você tem no seu mundo. Não ficou igual, mas...

-É lindo. - interrompeu a garota.-Não acredito que você fez isso tudo, pensando em mim... - disse admirada, sentando-se na cama e chamando Inuyasha para sentar-se também.

-Kagome... - disse ele ao mesmo tempo que a abraçava - Você não imagina o quanto eu senti sua falta. Eu quase morri, sem você aqui. Comigo. Aishiteru.

-I-Inuyasha... - ela tentou dizer mais foi interrompida por um beijo de Inuyasha.

**Yo, Minna-san**, ai está o primeiro capitulo como prometido, espero que tenham gostado, e aviso no próximo capitulo vai ter hentai.

**Rinzinha-chan:** Oii, fico feliz que tenha gostado. O que achou do primeiro capitulo?

**Agome chan:** Aqui está o primeiro capitulo, flor... Espero que goste.

**Mandem reviews e deixem uma criança feliz. *-***


	3. Capítulo 2

****Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshoumaru... Nenhum deles me pertence... Ainda. - Mas ainda roubo eles pra mim. e.e

**Capitulo 2**

**Enfim, juntos**

**Kagome's POV**

Nem dá pra acreditar que eu finalmente consegui voltar pra casa. Parece até mesmo um sonho. Reencontrei todos os meus amigos, e parece que todos mudaram um pouco.

Sango-chan e Miroku-san estão casados e com três filhos. É. Parece que Miroku finalmente encontrou uma mãe para o filho dele, ou melhor, os filhos dele. Shippo-chan agora está treinando pra se tornar uma raposa mais forte. Vovó Kaede não mudou nada, mas foi uma surpresa descobrir que a Rin estava morando com ela, mas tenho certeza de que quando ela tiver com a idade certa vai voltar a seguir o Sesshoumaru.

E finalmente o que mais me interessa entre eles, Inuyasha... Ah... Ele não mudou absolutamente nada. Parece que o tempo e distancia entre nós, só fez aumentar o nosso amor.

Bom, estamos todos sentados em volta de uma fogueira agora, eu estou recostada no ombro de Inuyasha, e o resto do pessoal dizem coisas nas quais eu não dou a mínima atenção, só quero ficar assim, com ele, para sempre. Inuyasha e Shippo estão brigando, como sempre fizeram. Parece até que eu nunca fui embora, é como dizem... Algumas coisas mudam, outras nem tanto.

**Pouco mais tarde**

Nós estamos sozinhos agora, em silencio. Aquele silencio que dá vontade de nunca ir embora. A expressão de Inuyasha é tão tranquila e pacifica, como dá ultima vez que nos vimos, antes do poço o puxar de volta para a Era Feudal, me impedindo de vê-lo por um bom tempo, mas ele parece querer dizer algo, porem só fica me observando, até que finalmente se pronuncia.

-Kagome. - ele me chamou, com uma voz tão tranquila quanto sua expressão.

-Sim? - respondi curiosa para saber o que ele queria me dizer.

-Venha comigo, tenho uma coisa para lhe mostrar. - disse apontando para eu subir em suas costas.

-Tá bem. - e então eu subi.

Ele me levou por um caminho que eu não conhecia, era um pouco fora da vila. Inuyasha corria tão rápido e o vento batia em nossos rostos de tal forma que eu me sentia tão livre. Livre dos estudos, livre de responsabilidades, livre para fazer o que quiser e ser feliz com o meu amado. Até que nós chegamos em uma clareira, com uma casa e uma paisagem inimaginável. Era tão bela e tão sutil. Eu nunca tinha visto nada do tipo.

-Inuyasha... Mas o que... - tentei dizer, mas estava sem fala com a beleza do local.

-Eu construí para... Quando você voltasse. - ele respondeu naturalmente.

-Você... Fez essa casa para... A gente? - ele me pegou, eu estava completamente sem fala.

-Sim... - respondeu sem jeito. Ele fica realmente lindo sem jeito.

Não acredito que construiu aquela casa para nós dois, quer dizer que do mesmo jeito que eu, ele não parou de pensar na gente um simples minuto que estivemos separados. Não me contive, segui andando até a casa e entrei e Inuyasha me seguiu. Dentro da casa, era tão lindo quanto por fora, então vi uma cama parecida com a que eu tenho na minha casa. Isso é um pouco estranho.

-Eu tentei fazer uma cama parecida com aquela que você tem no seu mundo. Não ficou igual, mas... - tentou explicar.

-É lindo. - interrompi. -Não acredito que você fez isso tudo, pensando em mim... - eu estava admirada, me sentei na cama e o chamei para sentar-se também.

-Kagome... - disse ele ao mesmo tempo que me abraçava - Você não imagina o quanto eu senti sua falta. Eu quase morri, sem você aqui. Comigo. Aishiteru.

Kami-sama. Agora sim, Inuyasha realmente conseguiu me pegar. Se ele queria me deixar realmente me deixar mais apaixonada, envergonhada, com uma cara de boba apaixonada, feliz por estar ali com ele ou confusa. Ele realmente conseguiu.

-I-Inuyasha... - tentei dizer, mas fui interrompida pelo encontro dos lábios dele, com os meus.

**Fim Kagome's POV**

"_-Kagome... - disse ele ao mesmo tempo em que a abraçava - Você não imagina o quanto eu senti sua falta. Eu quase morri, sem você aqui. Comigo. Aishiteru._

_-I-Inuyasha... - ela tentou dizer mais foi interrompida por um beijo de Inuyasha."_

Kagome ficou extremamente surpresa com o ato do hanyou, mas aos poucos foi cedendo ao beijo, que começou tranquilo e aos poucos foi se tornando mais urgente, suas línguas se entrelaçavam, brincando uma com a outra, eles queriam que o beijo e aquele momento nunca acabasse, afinal eles esperaram bastante tempo para enfim ficarem juntos, e ele nunca acabaria a não ser pela terrível necessidade de respirar.

Quando se separam, se deram conta que já estavam deitados na cama, com Inuyasha sobre Kagome, ficaram um pouco constrangidos com a situação. Mas o constrangimento fora quebrado com uma simples frase de Kagome.

-Você não me deixou terminar de dizer, Inuyasha... Aishiteru. – disse ela com um sorriso doce no rosto.

-K-Kagome – Agora foi à vez de o hanyou ficar ser fala. – Você tem certeza, que quer isso?

-Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha a vida.

E com essas palavras, eles começaram novamente a se beijar, e Inuyasha tentava desabotoar a blusa que Kagome estava desde que voltara de sua era, naquele mesmo dia, e estava sendo o mais cuidadoso possível, o que não era uma coisa comum em Inuyasha, aos poucos ele conseguiu deixar Kagome apenas com as roupas intimas. Eles tiveram um pouco mais de dificuldade para tirar a roupa de Inuyasha feita de Hi-Nezumi*, mas Kagome deu seu jeito. Inuyasha começou beijando seu pescoço, bem delicadamente, mas ao mesmo tempo de uma forma que fazia Kagome suspirar, até que chegou então aos seus seios, tirou o sutiã que o estava atrapalhando.

-I-Inuyasha – Kagome deixou escapar um gemido ao mesmo tempo que Inuyasha abocanhou os mamilos de seus seios fartos.

Quando estavam desprovidos de qualquer outra peça de roupa, Inuyasha voltou-se a beijar o seu pescoço, e Kagome o provocava fazendo movimentos parecidos com os que ele estava fazendo, e para provoca-lo ainda mais mordicou sua orelha, foi um ato erótico e sensual e ele não conseguiu conter o gemido quando ela o fez.

- Ah, Kagome... Você está me provocando.

Estavam extremamente excitados e Inuyasha estava louco para enfim possui-la, mas se conteve pois queria dar a ela um prazer que jamais havia tido em toda sua vida. Inuyasha voltou a beija-la pressionando seu corpo contra o dela e logo depois voltou aos seus seios novamente, eles eram fartos e Inuyasha sempre soube que eles pertenciam a ele, aliás ele sempre soubera, desde a primeira vez que a viu, que ela pertencia a ele e a mais ninguém e que ele pertencia a ela, mesmo quando ficaram três anos separados, isso só serviu para deixa-los ainda mais necessitados de ficarem juntos e se tornarem um só. Inuyasha estava com sua boca úmida e quente, assim como o seu beijo, em seus mamilos e os abocanhou, mordicando-os lentamente. Fazendo Kagome soltar mais um gemido, o que lhe deixou ainda mais excitado. Ele não aguentava mais, precisava possui-la agora.

-Está pronta? - perguntou Inuyasha.

-S-Sim. - respondeu.

E assim, ele a penetrou lentamente e Kagome deu um grito de dor, ele fora bem carinhoso com ela e ficou um tempo parado até ela se acostumar com a situação, mas aos poucos foi fazendo movimentos aumentando a velocidade lentamente e da dor, Kagome foi a um prazer no qual ela nunca imaginou que pudesse existir. Eles soltavam gemidos altos a abafados e o corpo de um correspondia os movimentos do corpo do outro. Agora, eles eram um só. Seus corpos estavam suados e eles nunca estiveram tão felizes em suas vidas até hoje. E aquele momento nunca acabaria. Até que enfim, ambos chegaram ao clímax juntos e soltaram gemidos ainda mais altos.

Depois de um tempo, Inuyasha se retirou de dentro dela e caiu ao seu lado, e esticou seu braço para ela deitar em seus ombros e ele entrelaçou seus braços em volta de sua cintura. Estavam suados e sua respiração extremamente ofegante, mas eles estavam tão felizes, que isso quase não cabia dentro de si mesmos. Ficaram apenas em silencio e abraçados por um bom tempo.

Era uma noite bem fria, e estava ventando forte. Ambos estavam nus naquela cama, mesmo estando abraçados, chegou em determinada hora que Kagome começou a tremer. Então Inuyasha levantou-se e vestiu sua calça, esticando a calcinha de Kagome para ela a vestir e logo depois pegou sua roupa vermelha de Hi-Nezumi e deu para ela vestir dizendo.

-Vista isso, Kagome. Vai te manter aquecida. - e ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, vestindo a roupa prontamente.

Logo depois ele foi para fora do cômodo e voltou com algumas cobertas para lhes manter aquecido durante aquela noite fria, apesar de também ter outras ideias na cabeça em como mantê-la aquecida, quando voltou, ela já estava vestida com sua roupa, enquanto ele permanecia vestido apenas com sua calça e sem camisa.

_"É incrível, como ela fica extremamente sexy vestindo qualquer coisa"_ - pensou o hanyou.

Então ambos se deitaram novamente bem abraçadinhos na cama. Finalmente ambos se sentiam completos. Nada estava faltando e tudo estava absolutamente perfeito agora. Kagome mantinha sua cabeça descansando no ombro de Inuyasha. Ela estava tão cansada e atordoada com os acontecimentos daquele dia, que estava quase dormindo.

-Boa noite, meu amor. - disse Kagome ao mesmo tempo que fechava os olhos.

-Durma bem, minha Kagome. - disse Inuyasha a Kagome que já havia adormecido, então ele também fechou seus olhos e adormeceu, sonharia com ela essa noite.

**Yoo, Minna-san! Bem, o capitulo não é muito grande porque sempre que eu escrevo um pouco me dá um bloqueio de criatividade e não consigo escrever mais nada que preste. Fiquei até 3 horas da manhã terminando esse capitulo, foi realmente muito difícil escrever o hentai, eu sou péssima em escrever hentais. ¬¬**

**Antes que eu me esqueça Hi-Nezumi é pele de Rato de Fogo, para quem não sabe. ^^**

**E muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews... *-***

**Daniii: **Oi, flor. Bem-vinda! Eu também adoro histórias pós anime, por isso resolvi escrever essa... Espero que goste e continue acompanhando.

**Pitty Souza:** Oii, espero não ter demorado muito pra postar e desculpaa não consegui fazer um capitulo muiiitoo grande, mas espero que goste.

**Agome chan:** Hehe, calmaa querida. Táa ai o capitulo, continua acompanhando hein?

**Srta Kagome Taisho:** Oii, que bom que gostou do começo e obrigada pela dica, eu não sou muito boa pra escrever hentais, mas também prefiro os mais românticos, esse lance escroto realmente não tem nada a ver. Obrigadaa por ler e espero que tenha gostado.

**eu-amo-inu:** Aiin, flor... Obrigadaa! *-* , são elogios como o seu que me motivam a continuar escrevendo.

Gente, obrigada por tudo. Espero realmente que tenham gostado do capitulo e continuem acompanhando!

**Mandem reviews e façam uma criança feliz. *-***


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas tudo o que tá escrito aqui saiu da minha bizarra imaginação.

_._

_._

_._

_| "__Eu tenho morrido todos os dias esperando por você.__" | _

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 3**

.

.

**O Amanhã**

.

.

Luz. Muita luz. Mas de onde vinha essa luz? Kagome abre os olhos lentamente e se depara apenas com raios de sol adentrando pela janela de seu quarto e tocando diretamente em seu rosto. Por um momento, ela achou que tudo aquilo não tinha passado de um sonho maravilhoso, até que ela olhou para os lados e viu a sua 'nova casa', então caiu na real.

-Kami-sama. - sussurrou para si mesma com um brilho que já não se via há um bom tempo em seus olhos. O lado da cama em que ele deveria estar estava parcialmente frio, o que significava que o hanyou já havia se levantado há algum tempo.

.

.

.

"Mas pra onde diabos ele iria?" - e com esse pensamento, Kagome se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, ainda estava um pouco tonta com tanta informação, afinal, em menos de 24 horas ela havia retornado há Era Feudal, reencontrado seus melhores amigos, se "mudado" para um casa em uma clareira incrível e havia passado a primeira noite (de muitas) com o amor da sua vida, era coisa demais pra digerir. Ela ainda vestia o casaco de Inuyasha, que ele havia lhe dado para não sentir frio durante a noite.

Levantou e caminhou até o que poderia se chamar de cozinha, ou algo relativamente parecido. Foi então que seus olhos castanhos cruzaram com os olhos dourados de Inuyasha. "OH, KAMI-SAMA. Ele preparou o café da manhã" - foi tudo que a garota conseguiu pensar ao vê-lo sentado na mesa com algumas frutas bem arranjadas e bem cortadas e um líquido, que ela deduziu ser chá ou algo do tipo.

.

.

.

- Bom dia, minha Kagome. - então ele sorriu.

- Bom dia, meu Inuyasha. - e ela sorriu também. - Hmm, café da manhã? - perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que seu estômago parecia dar um grito.

- Imaginei que estaria com fome. Eu já acordei há um tempão e você continuou lá dormindo, sua preguiçosa. - disse o hanyou enquanto um sorriso brincalhão surgia em seus lábios.

- Bom, se eu dormi demais a culpa é toda sua. - declarou fazendo biquinho e dando um falso olhar de irritação ao seu amado.

- Minha? Por que minha?

- Se eu bem me lembro, foi você que não me deixou dormir e ficou me cansando por aí durante a noite. - disse a garota desafiando-o.

- Bom, eu posso me redimir te oferecendo o café da manhã?

- É. Acho que pode. Eu estou faminta. - disse Kagome entre risos. Caminhou até Inuyasha e se sentou ao seu lado, pegando um pedaço de uma das frutas enquanto ele lhe servia chá. - Então, quais são os planos para o dia?

.

.

.

- Por mim podemos passar o dia todo na cama...

- INUYASHA. - disse uma Kagome muito, mais muito corada.

- Ué, o que tem demais? - disse Inuyasha franzindo o cenho. - Mas tudo bem, não precisa se irritar ou ficar envergonhada. Hm, podemos dar uma volta pelo vilarejo e conseguir alguns kimonos novos pra você. E depois fazer um piquenique ou sei lá. Melhorou?

- Hmmmm, eu passaria o dia todo na cama com você. Mas já que você tem outras sugestões, eu concordo. - disse balançando a cabeça levemente.

- O QUÊ? Você não estava brava? Esquece tudo o que eu disse, a cama é a única sugestão.

- Tarde demais, agora nós vamos passear. Agora que você falou, eu realmente preciso de alguma roupa pra vestir, se eu vou ficar nesse mundo, preciso me adaptar as roupas habituais daqui.

- Feh.

- Não fica chateado, ainda temos a noite toda.- disse a garota com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Então, vamos logo.

.

.

.

Depois de se ajeitarem ambos foram até o vilarejo, que não era muito distante da casa, que agora, eles partilhavam. E depois de arrumar alguns kimonos novos para Kagome, Inuyasha foi com Miroku e Shippo caçar alguma coisa para o piquenique, enquanto Kagome ficou na casa do casal conversando com Sango.

- Então Kagome-chan, como foi a noite? – disse Sango com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto as gêmeas brincavam e o bebê dormia.

- Sango-chan! Isso é coisa que se pergunte? – respondeu extremamente corada.

- Estamos só entre mulheres aqui... E bem, vocês ficaram sozinhos ontem à noite, e o Inuyasha com certeza te levou pra casa que ele construiu. Me conta o que aconteceu.

- Bom... Errrr... Você sabe né... Eu... Ele... Casa... Eu te amo... Beijo... Cama... –

- Ahhhh, eu sabia! E como foi? Ele foi gentil com você?

- Foi tipo, incrível. Ele foi muito doce e gentil, nem parecia direito o Inuyasha que eu conheci há três anos atrás. Ainda não acredito que ele construiu aquela casa, ela é maravilhosa.

- Ele ficou realmente muito mal quando você foi embora, achamos que ele nunca mais ia sair da fossa. Mas uns meses depois ele começou a construir a casa e viajar para vilarejos vizinhos para matar os youkais que perturbavam a paz com o Miroku. Mas ainda sim, ele sempre ia no poço esperar por você. – disse Sango desabafando sobre o que havia ocorrido para a amiga.

.

.

.

- Eu também fiquei muito mal quando não consegui voltar mais pelo poço, achei que havia sido minha culpa por ter medo de nunca mais ver a mamãe, o vovô e o Sota. Mas nesses três anos eu tive que estudar bastante pra conseguir terminar o colegial, foi bem cansativo. – disse Kagome com um sorriso desconcertado. – Mas e você e o Miroku-san? Como foi que desenrolou tudo entre vocês?

- Bom, quando você foi embora já estava tudo meio que acertado. Quando derrotamos o Naraku, ele me pediu em casamento. Nos casamos uns dois meses depois, e logo eu engravidei das gêmeas. - sorriu. - E o Inuyasha, já falou alguma coisa sobre casamento ou filhos?

- Ah, não acho que o Inuyasha seja do tipo que se case. Mas eu realmente não me importo com isso, esperamos tanto tempo pra podermos ficar juntos, acho que isso é irrelevante agora. E bem, acho que os filhos devem vir com o tempo, realmente não sei. Não consigo nos imaginar como pais agora. - sorriu de volta.

- Se você diz, mas acho que vocês seriam ótimos pais, Kagome-chan. O Inuyasha é um idiota as vezes, mas acho que...

- Quem é idiota? – foram brutalmente interrompidas pela voz estridente e o cenho franzido de um certo hanyou.

- AAAAAH, OSUWARI. – gritou Kagome fazendo com que o garoto-cachorro caísse automaticamente no chão e com que o bebê de Sango acordasse aos berros.

- Kagome... Por quê? –perguntou.

- Ah, gomenasai Inuyasha. Mas você me assustou, e, além disso, não devia ficar escutando as conversas alheias. Olha só o que você fez, acordou o bebê.

- EU? Você que ficou gritando e me fazendo cair. – disse com o cenho franzido.

- Hey, o que tá acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Miroku chegando ao local seguido por Shippo.

- O Inuyasha assustou a Kagome e ela mandou ele sentar.

- Ah, senti falta disso. Só a Kagome-sama pode fazer com que o Inuyasha fique quieto às vezes.

- TRAIDORES. – disse Inuyasha.

- Gomen Inuyasha, você sabe que eu te amo mesmo sendo um baka. – disse dando-lhe um selinho. Em segundos, o rosto do meio-youkai passou de rosa pra vermelho e deu um meio sorriso.

- Bom, chega de papo furado. Não temos o dia todo e eu estou com muita fome, vamos logo fazer esse piquenique. – disse Shippo pela primeira vez desde que entrara na casa.

- Certo. – concordou Kagome – Vocês podem ir ajeitando as coisas, enquanto eu e o Shippo-chan vamos lá chamar a vovó Kaede e a Rin-chan.

Instantes depois, Kagome e Shippo já haviam voltado com a velha Kaede e a Rin, e todos já estavam reunidos ao redor da grande toalha estendida que continha vários tipos de frutas, alguns tipos de carne assando na fogueira ao lado. Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha e se sentou encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, que lhe sorriu de volta. Ambos não sentiam essa paz há muito tempo. Eles comiam, conversavam, brincavam e sorriam uns para os outros. Brigavam também. Já que dessa vez, Inuyasha não deixou o pedaço maior para o garoto-raposa.

.

.

.

Já havia anoitecido e agora Kagome e Inuyasha já estavam voltando para casa. Caminhavam lentamente e em silêncio, até que a garota resolveu se pronunciar.

- Hey Inuyasha, você se lembra sobre o que conversamos pela manhã?

- Ahm? – perguntou confuso – Sobre conseguir kimonos, fazer um piquenique ou passar o dia todo na cama? – então ela sorriu maliciosamente.

- Bom, ainda temos a noite toda. Mas antes... Você vai ter que me pegar! – e dizendo isso, a morena simplesmente disparou na frente. Inuyasha sorriu e instantes depois a prensou em uma árvore.

- Peguei. E aí, o que eu ganho agora? – e então ela o beijou. Um beijo que como todos os outros que eles trocaram, era cheio de sentimento e desejo. Ficaram se beijando por alguns minutos, até a necessidade foi aumentando. Inuyasha colocou sua amada em suas costas e correu o mais rápido que pôde para casa, e então eles se amariam de novo e de novo e amanhã e depois de amanhã. Para sempre e sempre.

.

.

| _O tempo trouxe o seu coração ao meu, eu te amei por mil anos e eu te amarei por mais mil ._|

.

.

**_Hey chinchilas._**

Então, acho realmente que eu devo uma explicação pra vocês do porque eu demorar mais de um ano pra atualizar a fanfic. Pois então, é chato isso... Mas o meu pai faleceu, e eu realmente fiquei muito mal e sem inspiração nenhuma por um tempão. Escrever realmente me faz muito bem, então eu resolvi continuar todas as minhas fanfics que estavam paradas por aqui, desculpa mesmo pela demora.

Vou tentar postar um capitulo por mês, mas podem ter certeza de quanto mais reviews eu receber, mais motivada vou ficar pra escrever os capítulos e então vou postar mais rápido.

.

.

.

_Respondendo as minhas últimas reviews rapidinho:_

_._

_._

_._

**Agome-chan:** Oi flor! Espero que você desculpe por demorar tanto pra continuar, eu realmente pensei em desistir, mas estou super motivada agora e nada mais vai me parar. Espero que ainda continue acompanhando a fanfic. Eu também AMO fanfics pós anime, por isso resolvi escrever essa. Kissus.

.

.

**Sra Kagome Taisho:** Eu espero é que VOCÊ me desculpe pela demora. Eu realmente estava totalmente bloqueada pra escrever, mas agora que isso passou... Espero que continue acompanhando. Kissus e obrigada pelo apoio.

.

.

**Pitty Souza:** Pois é, gata. Dessa vez o bloqueio foi forte. Mas eu NÃO DESISTI também, graças ao apoio de vocês. Me perdoe pela demora e continue acompanhando a fic hein? Espero que curta o capítulo. Kissus.

.

.

**Clarinha'Taisho:** Obrigada florzinha, me perdoe pela demora e espero que goste do capítulo. Kissus.

.

.

Bom, é isso aí. Vou tentar postar o próximo capitulo até o dia 30 do mês que vem. Ótimo ano novo pra todos vocês e espero que gostem.

**AH, e mandem reviews pra deixar uma ex-criança feliz! *.***

_xoxo_

_Prongs._


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu ainda roubo o Sesshy pra mim.

_._

_._

_._

_| " __Tô de saco cheio de mim, tô de saco cheio de você. Andando pelas ruas e eu mal te conheço, mas parece que fomos feitos um para o outro."_ |

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo ****4**

.

.

**Grávida?**

.

.

Algum tempo havia se passado desde que Kagome havia voltado para a Era Feudal e para seu amado. Dois meses, precisamente. Agora ela pesquisava e cultivava algumas ervas medicinais juntamente da Velha Kaede e o gentil Jinenji**,** enquanto Inuyasha juntamente de Miroku, espantavam alguns youkais que perturbavam a paz aos arredores.

Inuyasha havia saído para mais um de seus trabalhos com Miroku no dia anterior, ficariam aproximadamente dois dias fora. Porém, aquela não era uma manhã comum para Kagome, ela não se sentia muito disposta. Aliás, nos últimos dias se sentia muito enjoada e apenas o cheiro de alguns alimentos já a incomodavam. Foi então que ela finalmente percebeu que desde que ela voltara para o vilarejo, suas regras ainda não haviam vindo nem uma vez. Nunca havia se atrasado tanto assim.

.

.

- OH. KAMI-SAMA. – gritou exasperada quando percebeu o que aquilo poderia significar. Ela tinha todos os sintomas de grávida. – Mas como isso foi acontecer? – suspirou. – Kagome idiota. É claro que você sabe como isso foi acontecer. – respondeu a si mesma. Nunca havia se imaginado como mãe. Não que não pretendesse ter filhos algum dia, mas não esperava que isso fosse acontecer tão cedo e sem nenhum planejamento da parte dela e de Inuyasha. – OH. KAMI-SAMA. DE NOVO. Inu...yasha. – repetiu o nome pausadamente. Ela não fazia ideia de como o hanyou reagiria a noticia. – Bom, pode ser um alarme falso né? Essas coisas podem acontecer sempre. Eu preciso ter certeza. - e com esses pensamentos em mente marchou para a cabana da velha Kaede.

.

.

Não muito distante dali. Na entrada do vilarejo se encontravam um hanyou e um monge, aparentemente cansados. Haviam voltado antes do previsto, afinal os youkais que tiveram que enfrentar eram realmente muito fracos, porém a viagem era bem cansativa. Carregavam alguns barris de arroz e seguiam andando para dentro da pequena vila.

- Dessa vez foi rápido, hein Inuyasha.

- Ah, é um absurdo de que alguém como eu tenha que enfrentar aqueles fracotes.

- Ei, tente não reclamar muito. É assim que nós ganhamos a vida, eu tenho uma família para sustentar e você tem a Kagome. Por falar em Kagome, como vão as coisas entre vocês em Inuyasha? Vocês já chegaram lá? – perguntou o monge com um ar pervertido.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – respondeu Inuyasha corando.

- Olha só, ele tá corado. Hm, isso só pode significar um 'sim'. Me diga, como foi?

- Seu pervertido, qual parte do isso não é da sua conta você não entendeu? – disse ainda vermelho, porém agora não se sabe se era de irritação ou vergonha. Miroku riu enquanto eles continuavam seu caminho, dessa vez silenciosamente.

.

.

Kagome trilhou seu caminho para a casa de Kaede, mas quando finalmente chegou ao seu destino, ficou estática em frente à porta sem nenhuma coragem para adentrar. Estava apavorada com a ideia de que poderia estar grávida. Assustou-se quando por um impulso a jovem Rin abriu a porta e a encontrou parada em frente a mesma.

- Oh, olá Kagome-sama. Você pode entrar. – disse a pequena abrindo um espaço para que Kagome adentrasse na casa, avistando logo em seguida Sango, com as gêmeas Aika e Asuka e o pequeno Kaito nos braços, ao seu lado a Velha Kaede e o pequeno Shippo. – Oi Kagome-chan! – cumprimentou a ex-caçadora de youkais.

- Kagome! –disse a Velha Kaede – O que lhe trás aqui hoje?

- Err... Então... Eu... Acho que... – começou a sacerdotisa

- Acha que o que, Kagome-chan?

- EUACHOQUEEUESTOUGRÁVIDAPRONT OFALEI. – disse em um desabafo. Observou a cara estupefata dos presentes e continuou. – Mas é só uma desconfiança, eu não tenho certeza. Pode ser que seja um alarme falso não é? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Bom, deite-se aqui. – disse a Velha Kaede apontando para um dos futons – Só podemos descobrir isso examinando você. Hm, quando é que vocês... Bem... – disse começando a examinar a garota.

- Ah... No dia em que eu voltei. – disse corada.

- UAU, que rápidos. – comentou o youkai raposa, enquanto Sango e Rin davam risadinhas e pediam para o pequeno se silenciar.

- SHIPPO-CHAN! – repreendeu Kagome.

- Desculpa Kagome. – disse envergonhado enquanto a velha senhora examinava o corpo de Kagome.

.

.

Miroku e Inuyasha ainda caminhavam lentamente pelo vilarejo, até que Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de Kagome e dos demais na casa de Kaede, não muito distante dali.

- Hey Miroku, parece que estão todos na casa da Velha Kaede. Kagome, Sango, seus filhos e o Shippo. – comentou o hanyou.

- Hm, é mesmo?! Será que eles resolveram dar uma festinha sem nós?

- Bom, vamos lá descobrir. – e então eles traçaram o caminho para a casa da senhora, nem imaginando o que poderia estar ocorrendo por lá.

.

.

- E então, Kaede-sama? – perguntou a jovem apreensiva.

- É, não há duvidas. Kagome, você está grávida. – disse Kaede enquanto a porta de sua casa era escancarada por Inuyasha e Miroku.

-G-Grávida? – perguntou atônita, sem perceber que Inuyasha e Miroku haviam acabado de chegar ao local.

-P-PAI? Eu vou ser PAI? – perguntou com olhos esbugalhados e a velha Kaede apenas assentiu.

- Exatamente, Inuyasha. – disse Kaede e segundos depois foi ouvido um estrondo, Inuyasha estava inconsciente no chão.

-Inuyasha, seu baka. Isso lá é hora pra desmaiar? ¬¬ - disse Shippo.

.

.

| _"O problema é que isso é apenas o começo. Nós já estamos molhados então vamos nadando."_ |

.

.

**N/A**

Yo Minna desculpa a demora. Mas até que dessa vez eu consegui cumprir o meu prazo. Bem melhor que das outras vezes então não reclamem. O capitulo ficou curtinho, mas era necessário.

Afinal a K-chan precisava descobrir que estava carregando um mini Inuyasha no ventre né? NÃO, não estou afirmando que é menino. Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo, minhas aulas só começam dia 18/02 então tentarei escrever o próximo capitulo – que por acaso fala sobre certo casamento - até lá. Vou tentar fazer um capítulo maior também.

Ah, eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo para a **Agome-chan**, essa linda que me acompanha desde que eu postei o primeiro capítulo e que não desistiu de mim! Muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho, flor.

.

.

**Reviews:**

.

.

**Agome-chan:** o capítulo é pra você, flor! Tá curtinho, mas espero que goste. Vou atualizar rápido agora, prometo pra você.

**Babb-chan:** É por pessoas como você que eu continuo escrevendo. Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho e espero que goste do capitulo e continue acompanhando.

.

.

_**LEMBREM-SE, EU SOU MOVIDA A REVIEWS. QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS EU RECEBER, MAIS RÁPIDO EU VOU ATUALIZAR. NÃO CUSTA NADA NÉ GENTE, E DEIXA UMA FICWRITER SUPER FELIZ.**_

.

.

_xoxo,_

_Prongs._


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu ainda roubo o Sesshy pra mim.

.

.

"_E se nós fomos feitos um para o outro? Nascidos para nos tornarmos melhores amigos e amantes. Eu quero ficar aqui, neste momento com você mais e mais e mais uma vez."_

.

.

**Capítulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**Casar?!**

**.**

**.**

_- G-Grávida? _

_- P-PAI? Eu vou ser PAI?_

_- Inuyasha seu baka, isso lá é hora pra desmaiar? ¬¬_

_._

_._

- OOOOI? INUYASHA ACORDA! – gritou Shippo, que estava em cima de Inuyasha o balançando freneticamente em uma tentativa de acordar o hanyou desmaiado. – Ah, já sei! Inuyasha, a Kagome foi para o mundo dela e disse que não volta nunca mais. – No mesmo instante ele se levantou assustado derrubando o youkai raposa no chão. – ITAI. Isso doeu Inubaka.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE SHIPPO? – gritou exasperado.

- Calma. Foi só pra te acordar, você parecia um morto ali no chão. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que levou um soco na cabeça. – ITAI!

- K-Kaede-sama... Aquilo q-que você disse... É v-verdade? – gaguejou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos prateados.

- Aparentemente sim.

Inuyasha ficou paralisado, enquanto analisava cuidadosamente as palavras que a velha senhora havia proferido. Ele seria PAI. Não sabia como reagir. No instante seguinte, com sua audição e olfato apurados ele pôde ouvir o pequeno gemido e o cheiro de água salgada. Kagome estava chorando.

.

.

-K-Kagome...

-G-Gomenasai, Inuyasha. – ela disse enquanto se permitia chorar mais. E quase que no mesmo segundo os braços do hanyou envolviam sua cintura para um abraço caloroso. – I-Inuyasha.

- Para de chorar, sua boba.

- Mas, você não tá bravo?

- Claro que não. Surpreso, sim. Mas eu nunca ficaria bravo por causa de uma coisa dessas. É só que... Eu não sei bem como reagir. Gomen ne, Kagome. Eu sou um idiota.

- FINALMENTE ADMITIU! – gritou Shippo enquanto pulava e batia palmas.

- Ei Shippo, não estraga o momento. – disse Miroku.

- Gomenasai, pode continuar Inubaka. – disse enquanto sentia o olhar fuzilador sobre si. Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha enquanto o abraçava de volta e secava as poucas lágrimas que ainda estavam em seu rosto.

- Aishiteru, Kagome.

- Aishiteru, Inuyasha. – no segundo seguinte os lábios de Inuyasha estavam colados nos dela em um selinho demorado.

- OWN, KAWAII. – disseram Miroku, Sango e Rin ao mesmo tempo.

.

.

- Certo, tá tudo muito bonito. Tudo muito bem. Mas e aí, quando é que vocês vão marcar o casamento? – perguntou Kaede.

- C-Casar? – perguntou Inuyasha confuso.

- Mas é claro que sim, agora que vão ter o bebê o correto é se casarem. – disse Kaede.

- Mas...

- Sem mas Inuyasha... FEZ A BESTEIRA E AGORA NÃO QUER ASSUMIR? Seu baka. – disse Shippo.

-Cala a boca, pirralho. Mas, Kaede-sama isso é realmente necessário?

- Obviamente.

- Inuyasha, você não quer casar comigo? – perguntou Kagome novamente com os olhos marejados.

- N-Não é isso, Kagome. É que eu acho essa coisa de casamento uma bobagem, nós já moramos juntos mesmo.

-B-Bobagem? – fungou.

- NÃO. NÃO É ISSO. DROGA KAGOME, NÃO CHORA. Eu me caso, já que isso é tão importante assim pra você.

- Assim eu não quero. – disse cruzando os braços e enquanto um pequeno bico se formava em seus lábios.

- Ahm, como assim?

- Faça o pedido de uma forma descente. – disse Kagome franzindo o cenho e virando o rosto para o lado.

- Feh. Kagome, você aceita se casar comigo? - – disse o hanyou um pouco contrariado, porém conformado. Os olhos de Kagome se iluminaram no mesmo instante e ela o abraçou novamente.

- Claro que eu aceito.

.

.

- Isso é demais, Kagome-chan. Agora temos que organizar todos os detalhes do casamento. – começou Sango.

- É mesmo, e como você já está grávida teremos que organizar tudo o mais rápido possível. Acho que um mês e meio é o tempo necessário para organizarmos tudo. – disse Kaede.

- Hai, e precisamos de um vestido beeeem bonito. – completou Rin.

- Hey, eu sou um monge. Posso celebrar o casamento. – disse Miroku ao mesmo tempo em que gotas surgiam na cabeça de todos.

- Bom, ainda temos tempo pra decidir todos os detalhes não é mesmo?! Mas agora eu realmente quero ir pra casa, foi um dia muito cansativo e minha cabeça ainda tá absorvendo todas as 'novidades'. Além do mais, já está ficando tarde. – disse Kagome enquanto um bocejo escapou de seus lábios.

- Certo, vamos Kagome? – disse o hanyou enquanto oferecia as costas para sua amada subir.

- Vamos. Amanhã eu passo aqui e nós começamos a acertar os detalhes, pessoal. – gritou acenando para os amigos, enquanto Inuyasha corria para casa.

Fizeram o trajeto para casa e comeram em absoluto silêncio. Agora já estavam deitados na cama para dormir. Todas as noites desde que Kagome havia voltado, eles dormiam abraçados. Porém essa noite Kagome estava distante dele.

- Boa noite, Inuyasha.

- Hey Kagome, tá tudo bem?

.

.

- É que, sei lá. Até hoje de manhã eu não nos via casados ou como pais e de repente tudo aconteceu de uma vez só. É muita coisa para só um dia, não acha?

- É, eu sei. Mas não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. Eu sei que vai. – disse Inuyasha enquanto puxava a futura esposa para si e lhe dava um beijo ardente. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam de uma forma perfeitamente sincronizada e o seus corpos pareciam ter vontade própria quando estavam perto um do outro. Precisaram se separar por falta de ar.

Inuyasha foi descendo os beijos pelo pescoço de Kagome deixando algumas marcas por lá e no instante seguinte arrancou-lhe a camisola que ela usava para dormir e desceu os lábios para os seus seios já rijos e começou a sugá-los enquanto alguns gemidos saiam da boca dela. Kagome tentava inutilmente tirar a roupa dele, e quando ele percebeu parou o que estava fazendo e se despiu de forma veloz, ficando completamente nu.

Os beijos foram descendo pela barriga de Kagome e pararam perto da pequena peça intima que ela usava. Começou a massagear a área ainda por cima do tecido fino e molhado de excitação.

-I-Inuyasha... – gemeu.

Ele arrancou a calcinha e enfiou um dedo fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, levando a garota a loucura. Depois enfiou mais um dedo e continuou os movimentos. Kagome já estava muito excitada, ela o queria dentro dela mais uma vez.

.

.

- I-Inuyasha, por favor. – pediu.

- Calma, sua boba. Eu mal comecei. – disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso enquanto descia sua boca até a feminilidade de sua amada, fazendo movimentos com a língua de forma eficaz ele levou Kagome ao primeiro orgasmo da noite. Kagome estava extasiada, mas ao mesmo tempo queria dar o troco. No instante em que seus lábios deixaram a feminilidade da garota, ela inverteu as posições e ficou por cima do hanyou.

- Minha vez. – disse maliciosa.

Começou a masturbar o membro já ereto, no inicio foi um pouco desajeitada, mas pouco depois pegou o jeito e fez com que seu futuro marido rugisse de prazer.

- K-Kagome, eu preciso de você. – sussurrou.

- Calma seu bobo, eu mal comecei. – repetiu as palavras dele enquanto levava os lábios até seu membro, lambeu e chupou-o com vontade e pouco tempo depois Inuyasha, sem conseguir se conter por mais tempo, inverteu novamente as posições, prendendo Kagome na cama e a penetrou. Eles gemiam e dançavam com os corpos de maneira sincronizada até chegarem ao orgasmo juntos.

.

.

Kagome se deitou sobre o peito de Inuyasha cansada e ofegante enquanto ele lhe abraçava a cintura.

- Ei, Kagome?

- Hm, o que foi?

- S-Será que eu vou ser um bom pai um dia? – perguntou corado.

- Mas é claro que vai! Nós dois vamos. – respondeu lhe dando um sorriso reconfortante.

- Eu amo você Kagome.

- Arigatou, Inuyasha.

- Pelo que?

- Por me amar. Aishiteru. – disse fechando os olhos e deixando o sono lhe dominar. Afinal teriam um dia agitado amanhã.

.

.

"_Eu escrevo nossos nomes na areia, imaginando todos os nossos planos. Eu fecho meus olhos e posso ver você, e você pergunta: 'Quer casar comigo?'"_

_._

_._

**_N/A_**

Yo minna, dessa vez bati meu recorde né? Vou tentar postar sempre nesse ritmo. Espero que gostem do capítulo, eu ia colocar o hentai no próximo, mas acabou sendo nesse mesmo. Não tá lá grandes coisas, não sou boa em colocar muitos detalhes em um hentai, mas espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando. AH, gostaram do Inu e da K-chan pervertidos? xD

Já tenho um esboço do próximo capítulo, é sobre a organização do casamento e Kagome e Inuyasha vão até o mundo dela contar das "novidades".

.

.

**_Reviews_**

**Tifa Loveheart:** WEEEE, leitora nova. Que bom que gostou, espero que continue acompanhando. n.n

**Babb-chan:** OOOOOOOI, flor. Aqui estou eu de novo e postei ráaaapido! Viva! Palmas pra mim! ~me ignora, estou feliz~ Espero que goste do capítulo, eu adorei escrever esse. Kagome e Inuyasha pervertidos e ao mesmo tempo kawaii, adoro isso. xD

**Agome-chan:** OOOOI Agome-chan, o Inu é muito frouxo mesmo né? Mas fazer o que, ele é um frouxo gostoso e kawaii. Postei bem rápido dessa vez viu? Palmas pra mim!² ~ok, me ignora porque eu realmente tô feliz~ Espero que goste do capítulo. ^_^

**Ari cham:** ooooi, obrigada por acompanhar e favoritar. Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando hein? xD

.

.

_**LEMBREM-SE, EU SOU MOVIDA A REVIEWS. QUANTO MAIS REVIEWS EU RECEBER, MAIS RÁPIDO EU VOU ATUALIZAR. NÃO CUSTA NADA NÉ GENTE, E DEIXA UMA FICWRITER SUPER FELIZ.**_

.

.

_xoxo, _

_Prongs._


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas eu ainda roubo o Sesshy pra mim.

**Capítulo 6**

.

.

**Família, surpresas, confusão**

**PARTE I**

_Por Sakura Prongs_

.

.

"– _Arigatou, Inuyasha._

– _Pelo que?_

– _Por me amar. Aishiteru. – disse fechando os olhos e deixando o sono lhe dominar. Afinal teriam um dia agitado amanhã."_

_._

_._

Os primeiros raios de sol adentravam pela janela despertando Kagome e Inuyasha, que apesar cansados por não terem dormido muito na noite anterior, abrem os olhos contra vontade.

- Bom dia. – diz Kagome sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – diz Inuyasha em meio a um bocejo. – E então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

- Por mim ficaria deitada com você o dia inteiro...

- Decidido então. – disse o hanyou capturando os lábios da futura esposa.

- Inuyasha. – repreendeu Kagome rindo, enquanto o empurrava delicadamente. – Mas infelizmente, já tenho outros planos.

- Como o quê? – franziu o cenho, seu instinto de meio-youkai alertando perigo.

- Bom, nós vamos nos casar daqui um mês. Não vou te obrigar a me ajudar nos preparativos, mesmo porque seria desastroso. Mas, bem... err...

- Não enrola. – disse Inuyasha revirando os olhos.

- Nós precisamos informar a minha família sobre a nossa... Situação.

- COMO ASSIM, KAGOME? – arregalou os olhos e começou a mexer as orelhas nervosamente.

- Ah, eles precisam saber né... Que vão ter mais um membro na família e que nós vamos no casar. – disse Kagome enquanto gesticulava com as mãos e sorria sem graça.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU VÁ ATÉ SUA ANTIGA CASA E DIGA PARA SUA MÃE, SEU AVÔ E IRMÃO QUE EU ENGRAVIDEI A FILHA, NETA E IRMÃ DELES? – gritou horrorizado com o absurdo que a garota havia acabo de falar.

- Exato. – balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

- Você é louca. Eu não vou e você não vai me obrigar. – disse Inuyasha fazendo um biquinho infantil e cruzando os braços.

- Ah, não vai? Ok, então vou fazer greve.

-C-Como assim g-greve?

- Você me entendeu. – deu um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Muito esperta, Kagome. Muito esperta.

.

.

Pouco tempo depois, Kagome e Inuyasha já haviam se aprontado para ir até a terra natal da garota e agora trilhavam seu caminho até o poço Come-Ossos.

- Ei, Kagome? – chamou o hanyou.

- Sim?

- Nós... Hm... P-precisamos mesmo...

- Fala logo, Inuyasha. – disse Kagome enquanto rolava os olhos impacientemente.

- Errr... Contar... Todos... Os... Detalhes? – perguntou enquanto suas bochechas coravam.

- Com "Todos os detalhes" você fala de...?

- Você sabe...

- Sei? – disse Kagome inocentemente.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha choramingou quando a garota deu uma gargalhada.

- É claro que precisamos, agora para de fazer drama e vamos logo! – exclamou quando chegaram ao poço.

Depois de muitos protestos e resmungos mal humorados, Inuyasha bufou e em seguida pegou Kagome no colo pulando no poço que levava à era natal de Kagome. Ao saírem do templo se depararam com Souta - um pouco mais velho, mais alto e mais maduro do que Inuyasha se lembrava - que limpava sua bicicleta tranquilamente.

- Souta! – exclamou a garota abraçando o irmão.

- Mana, achei que não vinha mais nos visitar. – respondeu o garoto enquanto era massacrado pela irmã. – Inuyasha, quanto tempo! – os olhos reluziam enquanto encarava o cunhado.

- É pirralho, você cresceu. – disse o hanyou com um sorriso.

- Hehe, você quer brincar comigo hein? – disse Souta provocando gotas na cabeça do casal.

- Deixa pra lá... - disse Inuyasha.

.

.

Pouco depois, a mãe e o avô de Kagome subiam as escadas do templo calmamente.

– Kagome! – disse sua mãe correndo para abraçá-la. – É tão bom ver você filha, e você também Inuyasha. – sorriu docemente. - Como vocês estão?

- Ah mamãe, estamos bem. E vocês? Vovô, Souta... Como estão as coisas por aqui?

- Está tudo muito bem. – respondeu o avô de Kagome. – E o que traz vocês aqui?

- Bem, nós temos novidades...

- Errrr... Então... Kagome, por que você não conta para eles enquanto eu vou... – disse Inuyasha ameaçando correr enquanto Kagome apenas revirou os olhos.

- Senta. – o hanyou caiu no chão e levantou-se, emburrado, em seguida.

- Nós... vamos nos casar.

- Filha, isso é ótimo!

- Que legal, mana.

- Sim, sim. – disse o avô de Kagome concordando com sua filha e neto. - Tenho o presente perfeito para vocês, um amuleto de...

- Isso é ótimo vovô... Mas, nós também temos outra novidade. Eu... Estou grávida! – Inuyasha apertou os olhos com força esperando a reação da família da garota.

- Você... O QUÊ?

- Ah, filhinha. – disse sua mãe abraçando-a com força. – Meu bebê vai ter um bebê!

- Eu vou ser tio! Que massa.

- Mas o que... – disse Inuyasha

- O quê? Vocês estão concordando com isso? – disse o avô contrariado.

- Papai, isso é tão normal nos dias de hoje. – disse a mãe de Kagome tentando amenizar a situação.

- Mas eles vivem na era feudal!

- Hahaha, calma vovô. Nós vamos nos casar dentro de mais ou menos um mês! As regras da Era Feudal são realmente um pouquinho mais rígidas em relação a esse assunto.

- Humpf, certo. – disse o avô convencido, porém com voz de choro.

- Vovô, você está chorando? – perguntou Souta.

- Claro que não, foi apenas um cisco que caiu no meu olho.

- Ah vovô, essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que existe. – disse Kagome correndo e abraçando o avô, sendo seguida pela mãe e o irmão.

- ABRAÇO EM FAMÍLIA. – gritaram todos, enquanto Inuyasha apenas observava. A mãe de Kagome se virou e disse: - Venha Inuyasha, agora você é oficialmente parte da família também!

- É ISSO AI, VEM CÁ MANO! – disse Souta esticando os braços e Kagome sorrindo docemente repetiu o gesto do irmão. Inuyasha sorriu e se aproximou sendo massacrado pela família da garota.

.

.

Logo após o gesto de carinho da família com o casal foram todos almoçar na sala.

- E então filha, como andam as coisas na Era Feudal?

- Ah mamãe, está tudo uma maravilha. Nós temos até mesmo uma casa customizada. – riram.

- Customizada como? – perguntou Souta.

- Bom, ela fica em uma clareira linda e tem até mesmo uma cama parecida com a do meu quarto.

- Uau! Foi você quem fez, Inuyasha?

- Claro! Eu tive algum tempo de sobra depois que a Kagome foi embora...

- Entendo. - disse a mãe de Kagome. – Ei, por que você não leva o Inuyasha para conhecer um pouco de Tóquio depois do almoço, Kagome? Vocês tem a tarde toda, aposto que seria divertido.

- Conhecer Tóquio? – repetiu Inuyasha.

- CLARO, é uma ótima ideia mamãe. Sempre que o Inuyasha veio aqui, estava com pressa por algum motivo. Seria bom ver as coisas com mais calma.

- Mas... O que? – disse Inuyasha.

- Hihi, já tenho uma ideia de onde podemos ir Inuyasha.

- Aonde? – perguntou o hanyou confuso.

- CINEMA.

- Cine... o quê?

.

.

**FIM DA PARTE I.**

.

.

**N/A:**

Então amoras, eu sei estou MUUUUUITO tempo atrasada com o capítulo e a explicação é a seguinte: **falta de inspiração. **

Quem escreve sabe do que eu estou falando, eu tinha um monte de coisas para fazer (tipo passar de ano e tal) e quando sobrava tempo eu simplesmente não tinha ideias, não conseguia montar diálogos e nem nada do tipo.

Agora eu finalmente consegui terminar minhas coisas e tive tempo/inspiração para terminar o capítulo.

Tinha ficado simplesmente ENOOOORME, portanto eu o dividi em duas partes para render mais e não ficar cansativo, pretendo postá-lo semana que vem... Mas tudo pode acontecer, portanto não prometo nada.

.

.

**Reviews:**

**Kagome Higurashi Taishou:** Hey, fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que continue acompanhando! :33

**Babb-chan:** Oiiii, saudades de você! Sinto muitíssimo pela demora... A Kag e o Inu não são fofos juntos? HAHA. Espero que ainda acompanhe a fanfic hein? ^^

**Guest:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado (seja você quem for)

.

.

**LEMBREM-SE, SOU MOVIDA A REVIEWS. QUANTO MAIS COMENTÁRIOS RECEBER MAIS RÁPIDO EU VOU ATUALIZAR. NÃO CUSTA NADA NÉ GENTE? E DEIXA UMA FICWRITER SUPER FELIZ.**

.

.

_xoxo,_

_Prongs._


End file.
